


Just a Flesh Wound

by Mogseltof



Series: Ratty Love Fest 2020 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess technically, Worry/relief, minor injury, parental concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: It's Ratchet Week over on twitter. Have some fics.Day 5: I needed that! / Meeting halfwayRaf takes a fall; Ratchet's team are a nightmare to work with; and June is 50% mother, 50% concerned bystander, 100% good at her job.
Relationships: June Darby & Ratchet
Series: Ratty Love Fest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765345
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Just a Flesh Wound

This? This is absolutely what Ratchet hates about being the noncombatant. 

“What do you mean, you  _ took it _ ?” he growls out through the communication channel, staring at the small collection of dots on the screen with furious intensity like it will make his team member’s faces appear in front of him. “I need it! I need it now in fact!”

“We needed something to scan for the signature,” says Bulkhead, and while he at least has the decency to sound apologetic, Ratchet doesn’t have it in him to give an inch right now. “We were gonna put it right back.”

“That’s not helping me  _ now _ !”

“Ratchet,” says Raf, his voice quiet like most of the time, but somehow worse now it’s suppressing pain. “It’s okay, I’m fine—”

“We have to go,” Optimus’ voice cuts through, interrupting whatever other justification Bulkhead might have. “Ratchet I’m sorry, I made the call on taking it. We’ll be back with it as soon as we’re done. Prime out.”

The call cuts and Ratchet sputters, stepping back from the unit and forcing himself to redirect his anger into an outward vent, making his plating ruffle and settle with metallic scraping noises. 

“I’ll be okay,” says Raf, not sounding as confident in that as he usually does. “It wasn’t that big a fall, I just landed wrong, it’s probably just a sprain, that’s all.”

“And we won’t know for certain unless we get a good  _ scan _ of it,” snaps Ratchet, and Raf shifts awkwardly. Ratchet feels bad almost immediately, he shouldn’t be snapping at the kid who got hurt just because he’s angry at some other idiots. “If it’s more than a sprain I want to know now so we can do something about it instead of letting it get worse.”

Jack steps up to the railing at that. “I hate to state the obvious, but my mom—”

“Is unlikely to have a medical scanner in her garage,” says Ratchet icily, crossing his arms over his chest. Thankfully Miko had ridden along with Bulkhead, sneaking out to avoid being ‘babysat’ or he’d undoubtedly have her contributing ‘ideas’ as well. 

Jack crosses his arms as well, nowhere near as intimidated by Ratchet as he used to be. “My mom,” he continues, “is still a  _ nurse _ who can help with things like sprains, and she has access to you know,  _ x-rays _ .”

Ratchet scowls, and calls June. 

One brief discussion about how Raf absolutely does not want to end up in the emergency room with his parents called when he’s supposed to be safe in bed, and June tells them to meet her at the tiny clinic instead of the hospital. Jack hooks up Raf’s laptop to the groundbridge controls under instruction from the two of them, and opens it up for them. Raf climbs into Ratchet’s alt mode without a peep for once, cradling his arm to his chest. 

The clinic isn’t very big, and is actually on the grounds of the hospital itself, which means no one even looks twice at an ambulance driving through the ranks of cars. The sign over the dark windows declares that it handles “Radiology, CAT, Pathology”, and June is waiting under the awning, wrapped up tight in her cardigan over a pyjama top and sweatpants. 

“Fun sleepover?” she asks as Raf jumps out, and he smiles weakly back at her. “Aren’t you guys lucky I was a radiology tech while I was in school?”

“Very,” says Ratchet begrudgingly. “...Thank you.”

June smiles, rubbing Ratchet’s hood before she gently presses Raf’s shoulder, herding him towards the clinic. “You’re welcome. We wouldn’t want Raf to get grounded when you’re all busy saving the world, now, would we?”

It takes what feels like an interminably long time for them to come back out. Raf looks a little calmer, and he’s got a lollipop. June walks him back over to Ratchet, leaning on the door frame as Raf climbs in. “Just a sprain,” she confirms, as Raf buckles his seatbelt. “I gave him an aspirin, and some sugar to get things moving again. No emergency room, casts, or parent notification required, I promise.”

Ratchet hadn’t realised he was even holding tension until that very moment. His suspension all releases as one, and he bounces a little on his wheels, siren giving a very short  _ woop _ . “Thank you,” he says gruffly. “You’re a consummate professional, Nurse Darby.”

She leans in and pats his dashboard reassuringly. “Takes one to know one, Doctor,” she says, and there’s more warmth in her voice than he’d expect. “You two have a good night, now. And tell my son he needs to get some sleep!”

“We will,” says Raf, smiling at her. “Goodnight, Ms Darby.”

“Goodnight,” says Ratchet, once he has a better handle on his tone, and he flashes his lights for her once, before backing out of the lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more June & Ratchet bonding in the world. Prime was my first love for Transformers and I have a real soft spot for everyone involved (*sideeyes fic wip folder*). Love me some good Ratchet grumping because he's _totally not worried_.


End file.
